


The Line Between Teacher and Student

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: The new professor is a woman of interest among the ranks of the Black Eagles, but to none so much as Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Drawing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth! I'm still rather early on in my playthrough of FETH, so please excuse any character inconsistencies. That being said, Dorothea is great. If I wasn't so enamoured with Edelgard, I'd wife her good.

The mock battle between the Golden Deer, Black Eagles, and Blue Lions is in full swing. Though the other houses have suffered casualties, Byleth has managed to lead her team of four without incident. The blue-haired woman notes with pride how well her students work together and that stellar camaraderie is what basically assures their victory.

Byleth gestures to Edelgard and the Adrestian princess moves without hesitation to the indicated position. Claude's superior range has proven... not dangerous, but inconvenient and Byleth's students obediently melt into the cover of the foliage. Only a pale brunette wearing a brimmed cap hesitates and it's clear that there's something on her mind.

"Is something troubling you, Dorothea?"

She'd been so friendly and upbeat when Byleth had first been introduced to the Black Eagles, so her current behavior seemed out of sorts.

Dorothea makes a small sound, then plasters on a smile and shakes her head. "It's nothing, Professor. Let's win this!"

With Byleth leading the charge, the Black Eagles team closes the distance between their position and the Golden Deer students—while also remaining out of range of the advancing Blue Lions. 

Edelgard swings her axe and Claude falls into his back with an 'oomph,' the air knocked out of him. His teammates fall to a combination of Dorothea's Thunder spell and Byleth's impressive swordsmanship and the blue-haired woman feels the intangible bonds that link them strengthen through her Crest. It's Byleth who corners Professor Manuela and the prim caster surrenders without a fuss. Apparently she's got a hot date later and doesn't want her hair messed up.

Then, they turn their sights on the Blue Lions. 

Their House leader, Dimitri, is first to make contact. He's holding his own against the orange-haired noble, Ferdinand, with a smirk, the sound of metal against metal—iron lance deflected by iron sword—ringing out like a war bell. The blonde Church of Seiros devout, Mercedes, is crouched low in the brush, an arrow knocked and trained on the combatants. It's the foreigner from Brigid, Petra, who rushes her; nimbly dodging projectiles, she's able to disarm the older girl and strike a critical blow with her mace. Morale soars and Edelgard joins Ferdinand, while Dorothea and Byleth take down Ashe and Dedue. Their final opponent, Professor Hanneman, is a far more challenging affair and he keeps them at a distance with powerful elemental spells. It's a risky strategy, but Byleth has Ferdinand and Petra flank the man and places herself directly in his line of fire. His arcane tomes don't last longer than their Vulneraries, and it's through attrition that they manage to take the older man down. 

That victory brings the Black Eagles and their young, impromptu professor into the limelight within the Monastery.

x.x.x

"That was impressing, Professor! We gained a victory because of your great leadership."

"Impressive," Edelgard corrects gently.

Petra smiles embarrassedly. "Yes, excuse me. Impressive."

"You've all earned this celebration," Edelgard addresses the whole room. She's in a very good mood, post battle. Light laughter ripples across the gathered Black Eagle class and fair cheeks flush. "Was it something I said?"

The other students plan to take their merriment to the classroom, but Dorothea really just wants to go to bed. As a mage, she tends to get the short end of the stick on the field of battle and serving as Claude's pincushion hadn't been her idea of a good time. When the new professor agrees to accompany them, however, Dorothea quickly changes her tune. She'd been interested in this beautiful, enigmatic woman since she'd agreed to take responsibility for the young nobles' education.

During the mock battle between all three houses, Dorothea had seen the Professor in action and she'd been impressed with the blue-haired warrior's quick thinking and cool exterior. Now is her chance to see Byleth in a more relaxed setting.

...

Edelgard orders Hubert and Ferdinand to round up foodstuffs from the dining hall as she arranges herself on a leather chaise lounge. She looks like a princess on a throne, which is fitting considering her station. The other would be party goers chat amongst themselves and it's soon evident that Dorothea isn't the only one who'd thought to pick their brilliant tactician's brain.

Only Petra is hanging back and she takes a seat curiously close to Edelgard's, Dorothea notes. Green eyes study the pair: Edelgard has always had a soft spot for the foreign girl and seemed to take pride in teaching her the intricacies of their language. Was there more to that beyond simple pride in a companion?

"They seem friendly."

"Professor!" Dorothea says it a little more loudly than she'd intended, surprised to suddenly be face to face with the very person she'd wanted to see.

"Dorothea?" Something akin to amusement glints in dark blue eyes as they shift from Petra and Edelgard to focus on Dorothea.

Well, shoot. Now she can't think of anything to say. At point blank range, the aura of confidence Byleth puts off is a little intimidating.

"Great job today," she manages at last.

Byleth nods her thanks and an awkward silence descends over them both.

_C'mon, Dorothea! Where was the playful, flirty brunette Black Eagle House had come to know and love?_

At that moment, the boys return with provisions and the gathering releases a cheer. Byleth excuses herself and goes to help them set up, leaving Dorothea to berate herself for missing an opportunity. The food smells heavenly, however, and Dorothea's grumbling stomach interrupts her disparaging thoughts and spurs her into motion.

Though it was later in the evening, the dining staff had provided a sumptuous spread: beast meat teppanyaki, onion gratin soup, two-fish saute—and for dessert, peach sorbet.

The party picks up when someone produces a flagon of mead. All eyes go to the professor, gauging her reaction, and when she doesn't admonish them drinks are poured.

"To Professor Byleth," Ferdinand declares. The sentiment is mirrored by the other students, even those without drink in hand, and their teacher nods her thanks.

Hubert has refused to drink and his arms are crossed over his chest, his features a mask of disapproval. This is Lady Edelgard's idea and, as such, he's going along with it, but that doesn't mean he agrees with it. He, Ferdinand, and Linhardt are making polite conversation with Byleth when Dorothea spots her. Before she can head over, a short boy with spiky light blue hair swaggers over to the fourth student tucked away in that corner.

"Hey, Bernadetta! You doin' alright?" Caspar claps the purple-haired introvert on the shoulder and she looks supremely uncomfortable. "Never thought you'd stick around for a party."

Byleth is quick to separate the two and it's Hubert who volunteers to take the boy back to his room. He's led away by the ear like a naughty child, which prompts good natured jeering from the others.

Full of good food and more than a little sleepy, languorous Linhardt is the first person to bid the group goodnight. Edelgard is red in the face and it seems that it's only with Petra's support that she manages to remain upright. Petra, to her credit, is also flushed, but she manages to reign in her friend and they head back to the dorms together. The rest of the class slowly follows suit and, eventually, Dorothea finds herself alone with Byleth.

Opportunity has presented itself a rare second time and Dorothea isn't about to miss it.

"Professor?" She joins Byleth on the bench, a little thrill going through her as their thighs brush.

When had admiration escalated into a crush? Dorothea isn't sure, but her heart is going haywire.

"Mm?" Byleth has had a few drinks herself and her intimidating aura has all but vanished. Right now, she's a normal woman who had been enjoying the company of individuals close to her own age. She's still gorgeous as all get out and Dorothea bites her lip as the blue haired woman drags a hand through wavy locks, mussing them and somehow making herself look even lovelier. Dorothea very much wants to find out if they're as soft as they look and, before she realizes it, she's reaching out and doing just that.

Had she been drinking without knowing it? They call alcohol liquid courage, after all, and she isn't sure where this sudden surge is coming from.

Whatever the case may be, she takes advantage of the almost dissociative sense of fearing no consequence and finds herself standing between Byleth's legs. Byleth frowns minutely up at her, but doesn't say anything. There's a wary light in dark blue eyes—a question that Dorothea isn't quite sure how to answer.

Where is she going with this?

"I'm done." The clack of the woman's mug hitting the table makes Dorothea start.

"I'll get you another, Professor," she says earnestly.

"I... don't think that's a good idea."

The mercenary is retreating. Dorothea has to stop her!

"Allow me to walk you back to your room. Please?"

Byleth takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Her eyelashes are long and the frown that creases her brow as she considers the request is adorable. Finally, she says, "Very well..."

...

The air outside is crisp. When had it gotten so late?

Byleth stretches her arms over her head, giving Dorothea ample opportunity to appreciate the mercenary's lithe form. How is it possible to be so physically accomplished without sacrificing any of your feminism? And what's more, what is it about the woman that draws people to her? The Black Eagles, though still boisterous, were certainly more mindful in her presence and they'd become that way without discussion or suggestion. To say Professor Byleth is an enigma is an understatement.

It's a short distance to the dormitories and the pair walks in silence. 

Byleth swears quietly and the utterance is followed by the quiet jingle of her key hitting the stone walkway.

"I've got it." But she doesn't have it, having moved too quickly in her eagerness, and as Dorothea stoops to retrieve the keys, she loses her balance.

Even as she's bracing herself for impact, Dorothea finds herself sitting on something warm and soft. 

"How...?"

Dorothea's face threatens to set the rest of her ablaze: Byleth is beneath her and leaning back on her elbows. How or when they had gotten that way was still lost upon the brunette, but it doesn't matter when she's straddling her professor.

"Uh..."

"..." Some of the sharpness returns to Byleth's gaze and, with it, her intimidation. What's most notable, however, is the pink hue of her cheeks.

Dorothea's heart thuds dully against the inside of her rib cage and her mouth is suddenly dry. To know she could affect the stoic woman like this...

Byleth shifts and Dorothea is quick to scramble to her feet. When the blue-haired woman takes her proffered hand, it's like a bolt of Thunder travels up her arm.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor. Please accept my apologies." She bows deeply to hide the grin that spreads across her face. "Goodnight!"

Byleth watches as the younger girl hurries off. Once Dorothea is out of sight, her shoulders slump and she shakes her head. What just happened?

 _"Was it really necessary to turn back the hands of time for that?"_ Sothis's voice asks, startling in that it comes without warning. Byleth still isn't used to that. _"Falling on her arse would probably be good for that girl. And have you been drinking?!"_

With one last shake of her head, Byleth lets herself into her room with the intent of going to bed. Sleep doesn't find her for some time, though, as her thoughts are focused firmly on a pretty brunette.


	2. Toeing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Petra's relationship is going swimmingly while Dorothea tries and fails to maintain a respectable distance from Byleth.

It's been a busy couple of months.

They'd finished off the bandits that Byleth and Jeralt had rescued Edelgard from earlier that year and in doing so, proven themselves to Lady Rhea. During the Rite of Rebirth, the archbishop herself had asked the Black Eagles to thwart a rumoured assassination attempt, during which they'd discovered a deeper plot involving a masked man called the Death Knight and Byleth had gained ownership of the Sword of Creation. He'd later resurfaced when Flayn had gone missing and upon facing off against strange individuals gathering under the banner of someone known as the Flame Emperor, the Black Eagles had accomplished a lot more than any of the other classes had. Add on the beginner class exams and Byleth's students were burned out.

Now it's the middle of the week at the beginning of an all new month.

Edelgard and Petra have been assigned to group duty and are spending a lot of time in the stables with their mounts when they aren't training or attending lectures.

Hubert, after being told by his mistress that he can't accompany them, has retreated to the library where Linhardt spends most of his free time conducting research. Linhardt is trying not to fall asleep over a thick tome when Hubert finds him and the two begin a debate about research and unutilized potential.

Bernadetta is holed up in her room, per usual. When Byleth stops by to check on her, she shouts something about not secretly eating cake while sounding as though her mouth is full.

Ferdinand is attempting to make conversation with Leonie in the Dining Hall about the virtures of nobility. He's oblivious to how hard she's rolling her eyes.

Caspar releases a war cry as he rushes a tall, brawny student by the name of Raphael. Their training weapons meet with such force that they snap and the two burst into laughter.

And Dorothea...

Mother always said: don't put all your eggs in one basket. And, if she planned on finding someone to take care of her in her old age, she couldn't just sit back and wait for prince charming to come along.

An image of Byleth flashes through her mind's eye, unbidden, and Dorothea frowns.

_That's enough from you, brain._

The traitorous organ has been measuring up several of Dorothea's dates against the rather impressive woman. No one comes close to Byleth's strength and incredible skill with a sword. She's kind, loyal, and brilliant both on and off the battlefield. It's not difficult to see why Archbishop Rhea is so trusting of the former mercenary and her students adore her—even grumps like mean old Hubie. Dorothea respects the hell out of the gorgeous lady because she's—

The perfect partner?

—a teacher and therefore off limits. Respect is all the brunette can offer.

Tonight's date is a monastery knight (big surprise there), but what is surprising is the ruggedly handsome visage he reveals when he removes his helmet. He certainly does ride up on a white horse and the restaurant he takes her into is perfectly posh. He even has the same goal in mind: find someone who he can settle down with and share a future. It's all going swimmingly.

... Then, he opens his mouth.

"Can you cook?"

"Excuse me?" It's the first thing he's said beyond their initial exchange of pleasantries.

"A wife would be able to cook and clean and take care of the children. I'll want two; sons, of course. You're beautiful, certainly, but that will only get you so far."

No. No. No.

...

"I would really love to see you again, Dorothea."

She isn't really listening, but clearly that doesn't matter. "Mhm." 

"When can we set a date? I'm free come—" He nearly walks into her as she's stopped directly in the walkway. "Dorothea?"

Professor Byleth is walking along the path perpendicular to theirs.

Dorothea waves, not quite sure why she's feeling guilty for doing something she's been doing unabashedly since beginning her schooling at the Monastery. When the gesture is met with a cool nod, she feels even worse. Sure, the professor isn't the most expressive of people, but the gesture seemed extra impassive if there's such a thing. 

_Ugh._

Dorothea shakes off the feeling that she's done something wrong and heads back to her room, totally oblivious to the man's queries, but not without glancing over her shoulder at Byleth. Then, she's gone.

"Something's troubling you."

Byleth flinches and looks around out of habit, but she knows no one else can hear the girl's voice though it's clear as a bell. She glares daggers at the retreating knight, though she's pleased he had been so callously left on Dorothea's doorstep.

"You must be weak of heart. Each time I speak, it scares you so." Sothis's tone is amused.

Byleth shakes her head. She's not scared, per se, but rather in unfamiliar territory. It would be strange to anyone to hear someone else's voice in their head. 

She makes that point and Sothis tuts, "You must become accustomed to my voice! If you fall down with shock each time I speak, that just won't do."

Sothis goes quiet, leaving Byleth to her thoughts. She'd heard the exchange between Dorothea and the man who was, presumably, her date and for whatever reason the sight is vexing. What difference does it make how popular her student is? And Dorothea is quite popular in terms of her dating pool--second only to Manuela, according to rumours floating around the academy.

"Where are you going?"

Byleth's fist freezes in a position poised to knock and she blinks.

Before she can retreat, the door swings inward to reveal Dorothea in a baby blue slip. Green eyes widen and she quickly crosses her arms to conceal her decency, but the spaghetti straps and low neckline reveal more skin than she can cover.

"Oh... Professor. Funny meeting you here." Byleth doesn't see the humour in it and Dorothea laughs nervously. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask about that knight from earlier." Byleth is quick to gather herself. This is just her teacher-student duty, nothing more. "Was he bothering you?"

"Were you... Watching that? He was a date."

There's that little spike of irritation again--like a thorn in her side. "..."

"Look, I know what I'm doing. My acclaim as a diva won't last forever, after all. I must look to the future. You might think about doing the same thing. Your beauty—and you're gorgeous—won't last forever.

"We all feel anxiety about aging." Byleth shakes her head.

"You? Really? I never would have guessed." Dorothea shrugs. "Anyway, I'm not just playing games with these boys. This is for my future. You have no right to object. I very much want to find a good partner here at the academy. Someone who will take care of me for the rest of my life."

"Is that what you really want?" It's curious. Dorothea is so strong and upbeat. Why would she want a fate where her decisions are made for her and she's forced to be subservient to another person?

"Finding someone to take care of me? Of course it is! Who could ask for anything more?" 

"Their dignity, perhaps?" Sothis scoffs. "Is this girl serious?"

"Anyway, I value your opinion, Professor, but I won't have you interfering in my life plans. Unless... You'd like to take care of me in my old age?" Dorothea winks. "That's be something, eh? How about it, Professor?"

"Okay." It's out of her mouth before she can stop it. Sothis's gasp is loud in her ears.

"I wasn't—" Dorothea flushes, but she's grinning. "You aren't being serious are you? I was just teasing. Or did you really just consider spending your whole life with me?"

Teasing. Of course. Byleth clears her throat, her face very hot. She needs to make her exit—immediately, before she embarrasses herself further. "Do as you wish. Just be careful."

"Of course." Dorothea gives a lazy salute. "Hey, Professor... Do you think it's important a woman can cook?"

Where did that come from? Byleth shrugs. "Not particularly. Why?"

"No reason!" Her cheerful tone belies that statement and she blows a kiss. "Goodnight, Professor."

"... such a strange girl."

"Goodnight."

x.x.x

The library isn't somewhere Byleth frequents, but she's in search of references for her next lecture. As she scours the shelves, she's struck by how peaceful the silence is. Perhaps she should come here more frequently. Byleth thinks she's alone until two familiar voices disturb the quiet.

"Lady Edelgard, you have becoming very forward with me."

"Are, not have. Remember the verb conjugations I taught you. Or even become instead of becoming." The princess chuckles. "Apologies. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I am not uncomfortable," Petra says slowly. "I am wondering why this is?"

Byleth peeks around the book shelf, her curiosity getting the best of her. The girls are sitting at a table on the other side of the room--rather, Petra is sitting. Edelgard is leaning over Petra, presumably to highlight something important in the book that lay before them. Her chin is nestled on Petra's shoulder and one arm is slung casually around her shoulders.

Except there's nothing casual about that sort of contact with the Adrestian princess.

"We're close, are we not?"

Even from her vantage point, Byleth doesn't miss the way tan cheeks flush. "Ah, yes."

"Do you dislike being close to me?" This is an uncharacteristically playful side of Edelgard and Byleth at once feels guilty for witnessing the exchange. 

Still, she's unable to look away.

"Lady Edelgard." The younger girl is pouting now. "You are showing cruelness to me."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are knowing very well the answer to your question."

_"Oh my..."_ Sothis sounds absolutely scandalized. Is she enjoying this?

Edelgard smirks, but doesn't comment as she returns to her seat. "Let's return to the lesson. Tell me what you've learned about the four saint statues located in the Cathedral."

Byleth chooses this moment to retreat. She's not sure why, but seeing those two together makes the irritation from the night before return twofold.

x.x.x

"Professor!" Dorothea is bouncing on the balls of her feet, a stack of books in her arms. "You have to help me study."

Byleth is sitting at her desk at the head of the classroom. Before she can suggest it, Dorothea is dragging a heavy chair over and sitting within the blue-haired woman's bubble of personal space. It should have made her more uncomfortable than it did.

"What are you studying?"

"Reason. I'm trying to become certified as a Warlock eventually."

"Ah. It's good to have a goal to strive towards." Byleth tilts her head. "Am I really the best professor for this?"

"I want you to teach me."

Why does that fill her with a strange mix of happiness and anxiousness in equal measure?

While working through the text, their hands brush and Byleth flinches, the unfamiliar warmth that lingers after the contact making her flex her fingers self consciously.

"Professor?"

Of course flirty social butterfly Dorothea thinks nothing of it. 

Byleth arranges her features into a carefully blank mask, but not before Dorothea catches a glimpse of what she believes to be [bashfulness]. She tests this theory later that evening when she's leaving her professor to the papers she had been looking over. Before she shows herself out, she throws her arms around Byleth and gives her a squeeze.

"Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate it."

Byleth begins to stammer something before regaining her composure. "Of course..."

When Dorothea pulls away, the woman's cheeks are pink and it's all she can do not to squeal.

...

At week's end, there's to be a choral event. Dorothea has been practicing non-stop with some pointers from Manuela and she's confident her solo will outshine the other students. 

That confidence carries her through to the moment when she spots Byleth sitting beneath a gazebo, a book in hand, and further still when she asks her professor if she minded helping her rehearse. The moment Byleth acquiesces, that confidence evaporates, leaving Dorothea with clammy hands and an accelerated heartbeat.

It's too late to back out now. Dorothea takes a steadying breath and wills the butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach to stop before they make her sick. It's strange... She's never gotten pre-performance jitters before, but those dark blue orbs seem to see right through her.

_Peerless warrior, radiant lady,  
without falsehood, I saw you one day, my breath taken,  
Until death,  
honour you, serve you, to see your smile,  
My thoughts, perpetually, are of you,  
My desires, my memories, are of you,  
You, whom I cannot leave nor briefly forget._

_Therefore, I wish, nay, must praise you,  
suffer everything,  
endure and experience,  
everything for you,  
as there is no pleasure nor joy nor any good,  
in distance far away from you, whom I love loyally  
Peerless warrior, radiant lady..._

Uh..."

Suddenly, her face is very hot. Why had she thought this would be a good idea? The song she thought she chose on the fly is actually very, very befitting of the peerless, radiant lady she's singing it to! Byleth tilts her head questioningly as Dorothea falters and the young woman swears she sees the corners of her mouth quirk upwards. It must be a trick of the light, though.

"Hm... I think this girl likes you." 

"That was lovely," Byleth finally says, inadvertently allowing Dorothea to squirm anxiously while she waited for a response. "Good luck tonight."

It was impossible to stop the dumb grin that spread across her face. "Thank you, Professor. I hope to see you there."

x.x.x

Another week, another chore assigned by their professor. Edelgard's stomach is in knots as she takes Petra's hand and joins her on her Pegasus. Normally, students would take their own separate steeds. As she loops her arms around Petra's waist, Edelgard rests her head against the younger girl's shoulder. Part of her wishes they could just stay like this, but with a press of Petra's heels, the Pegasus takes flight.

The morning air is crisp and the monastery sprawls before them like a painstakingly etched map.

Petra is clearly the more confident flyer here and she guides her Pegasus easily along the established guard route at high speed. Edelgard's grip around her waist tightens as their shared steed makes a nosedive—straight for the crystal clear river below. At the very last moment the Pegasus levels out, kicking up a cold mist in its wake, and the Adrestian princess releases a cry.

"Lady Edelgard, if I wasn't knowing better, I would say you are fearful of falling."

"You surprised me." It's said directly into her ear, hot air grazing across the shell of it, and the tan girl shivers. The reaction doesn't go unnoticed and Edelgard tightens her grip around her companion. "Land."

A thrill of excitement goes through Petra. When the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire uses that commanding tone, there's no option but to comply. Petra tugs on the reigns while she squeezes with her knees and the Pegasus begins its descent. 

"May I kiss you?" Despite the fervor burning in lilac orbs, Edelgard is still very proper and Petra respects her immensely for it.

"Please."

The first kiss is to her temple and Petra grasps at the lapels of Edelgard's black coat as she tilts her chin upwards. The soft pressure against her lips lingers just long enough to make Petra's heart skip a beat.

"I am... Very much liking kisses with you, Lady Edelgard."

As a Brigid princess, Petra has been kissed before, on the cheek and the back of the hand by other nobles—but it had never made her feel like this.

"Just Edelgard is fine, Petra." Edelgard wraps her arms around the younger girl and gives her a squeeze.

"Lady Edelgard!" a male's voice calls out.

Edelgard recognizes it immediately and her eyes narrow. She releases her grip on Petra in favour of taking her hand. "Tch.  
Hubert must have noticed my Pegasus is back at the stable. We should go; he won't be too happy to find us alone like this."

Petra clicks her tongue so that the Pegasus follows them, but her gaze stays trained on her hand in Edelgard's. Her heart is pounding in her ears and it has nothing to do with avoiding detection by their classmate. She has to wonder if the other girl feels the same.

x.x.x

"Hubie was losing his mind looking for Edie and Petra earlier. You think he found them?"

If they didn't want to be found, it was for good reason if the closeness Byleth has observed between the two is anything to go by. She shrugs and, though the action reveals nothing of her thoughts on the matter, Dorothea's interest is immediately piqued.

"Do you think those two are... You know?"

"It's of no concern of mine."

"But you have to at least be a little bit curious. They're two gorgeous girls—poof off the market."

"I, for one, am curious," Sothis chimes in.

Byleth shakes her head at the both of them. "Why are you so interested? It makes no difference what their gender or affiliation is, in my opinion."

Not that she has a lot of personal experience with people outside of taking on this new role as a teacher, but it was something she'd considered during her younger years. Many a noble who'd hired the mercenaries had children struggling with their identities, fueling Byleth's desire to establish who she is—and own it.

She can practically see the gears turning behind Dorothea's green gaze. "And what about you, Professor? Do you prefer the company of soft, lovely women?"

_/"I'll take care of you."/_

Could she have meant it...?

"You'll be the first to know if I find anyone who makes me feel that way," Byleth deadpans.

She manages not to flinch when Dorothea cups her cheek, but she can't do anything about the way her heartrate soars.

"See that I am."

...

The Dining Hall was hosting a feast in honour of the Black Eagles's accomplishments and the other houses and staff are in attendance. It's a drawn out, "official" affair and not at all like the casual soiree Byleth's students had assembled at last minute and as such, there's a suffocating level of decorum. When Rhea asks Byleth to give a speech, she's thankfully rescued by Jeralt who knows her better than anyone and therefore knows she's out of her depth.

While he somehow cajoles Catherine into regaling the gathering with a tale of Knightly glory, Byleth makes her escape into the cool night air.

"Thank goodness. I was never one for speeches myself... I think."

Byleth chuckles. She's already made it some distance from the warm glow of the dining hall and she rubs her arms as a gust wind tosses her hair. Rather than return to her quarters, she heads towards the training grounds. Perhaps a little swordplay will settle her whirlwind emotions. These last few days have been... Trying.

_"It's that girl, isn't it? Dorothea."_

"..."

The training doll doesn't stand a chance against Byleth's Steel Sword+ and she sheathes it with a flourish. 

_"You can't keep avoiding her. She's in your class."_ Since when is Sothis the voice of reason? _"Why don't you just speak with her honestly?"_

Because there's something different about speaking one-on-one with Dorothea. Even regal Rhea doesn't make Byleth feel half as anxious. Though perhaps anxious isn't the correct word? Dorothea makes Byleth feel and it's not something to which the Ashen Demon is accustomed.

"Hey... You okay?"

Speak of the brown-haired devil...

Byleth quickly turns and unsheathes her sword. With the familiar instrument in hand she feels steadier, but she's still aware of the gaze trained on her as she lets loose a series of lightning fast strikes. Slash, step, slash, twist, thrust. Just keep moving.

_"Talk to her. You're making my head ache with all this indecision."_

Panting slightly, Byleth sheathes her blade a second time and faces Dorothea. The brunette is still waiting patiently and there's a smile on her face, illuminated by a wall-mounted torch. That in itself isn't unusual, but as Byleth draws closer, she notices the young woman's eyes are sparkling.

No one had ever looked at her like that—with such affection and admiration—before.

"You're incredible, Professor." Dorothea's smile is sheepish now. "But I bet you get that a lot."

"Thank you," Byleth says simply.

"You're welcome."

They go quiet, each wanting to say something and neither knowing how to say it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can I... Hug you again?" The shy girl before her isn't the Dorothea Byleth is used to. What could be on her mind?

_"So naive,"_ Sothis sighs. _"I don't know how you've made it this far on your own."_

"I don't mind," Byleth says quietly.

Dorothea hesitates before looping her arms around Byleth's waist and resting her head against the woman's shoulder. This feels right. The warmth of the older woman's body is comforting and, when Byleth pats her awkwardly on the back, Dorothea giggles.

_So cute._

Fickle courage is back, encouraging her hands to wander. The sheer hose Byleth wears is smooth beneath Dorothea's hands and the brunette traces upwards, along the edges of the opaque roses that decorate it. The way Byleth's muscles flex beneath her touch is intriguing. What would it be like to touch without the barrier between it and her hand? Dorothea returns her hands to Byleth's waist and leans up, breath held as her heart threatens to burst beneath her breast.

Byleth finds her voice at that moment and she holds the brunette at arm's length. "Enough." 

That single word knocks the wind right out of Dorothea's sails and her heart gives one, powerful pump that sends disappointment through her slender frame. Rejection isn't something the brunette is used to receiving and what makes it worse is just how badly she wants this. Frustrated tears sting her eyes and she looks away, unable to face the other woman.

"I'm your teacher. It wouldn't be right," Byleth continues in a gentler tone.

Wait. So Byleth isn't opposed to it being her per se... Dorothea sits up a little straighter and looks Byleth straight in the eye. Beyond the normal calm is a heat that hadn't been there previously and one that Dorothea knows is smouldering within her own gaze. Byleth is the first to look away and the brunette bites her lip.

Yeah... She can work with this.


	3. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finally sits Dorothea down for a disciplinary chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Enjoy!

Byleth isn't surprised to see Sothis when she enters her room, but she does nearly drop the scrolls she's carrying when the green-haired enigma asks, _"What are you going to do about Dorothea?"_

It's a topic that has been on her mind of late and she still doesn't have an answer. The blue-haired woman isn't one for avoidance, but the more comfortable confrontation option has yielded some troubling results...

_/ "Pro-fess-orrr~" Dorothea sing-songs, walking her fingers along Byleth's forearm. "Would a gorgeous lady mind accompanying me to town? I'll go stir crazy otherwise."_

_Byleth is immediately leery of the invitation, but she acquiesces. She needs to get some shopping done anyway. The older woman realizes the error of her way when the stableman informs them that there's only one horse due to jousting exercises and she finds the curve of Dorothea's arse pressed into her pelvis not even ten minutes later._

_'Goddess above.'_

_The brown-haired girl is a competent rider, despite her initial struggle with the skill during lectures, and she guides the beast over the brush tangled terrain._

_"You can hold on tighter than that, Professor," Dorothea giggles when a change in footing causes the horse to dip and the woman to flinch. When she hastily relinquishes her grasp, the younger woman tuts, "Oh, boo. You're no fun."_

_The duo makes it to town without incident, though Byleth is feeling more than a little titillated by the time she's able to dismount. She helps Dorothea down and, after securing their mount to a hitching post, they make their way down the cobblestone street._

_Dorothea loops her arm through Byleth's and immediately begins a running commentary of her favourite places to visit. Byleth only processes about half of it, her mind zeroing in on the breast that's pressed into the crook of her arm. Since when is she no more capable of controlling her hormones than a typical teenage boy—a Sylvain?_

_Dorothea tugs Byleth to a stop and points at a building with a well-maintained yard. "They sell the most decadent sweets. Can we stop by? Just for a moment."_

_There's no harm in a quick peek. When they enter the building together, the proprietor greets them from somewhere behind the counter. When she emerges and catches sight of her guests, her demeanor changes._

_"Dorothea, dear, it's been some time. And who's this with you, another date?" A woman with silver hair adjusts her spectacles and peers at Byleth with unnerving intensity. "A lovely young woman, and such a good heart. A rarity indeed, nowadays. Take heed not to run this one off!"_

_"No, ma'am." Dorothea is practically beaming, she's so charmed, and Byleth doesn't have it in her to correct the old woman. /_

The girl is incorrigible during training...

_/It's not unusual for her students to ask her for private lessons, especially given her mercenary pedigree, and Byleth is happy to train them in her spare time. Dorothea's focus is on swordplay and Reason which suits the master swordswoman just fine, but she has to admit she feels just a smidgen of trepidation when the girl requests her aid._

_As much as she tries to distance herself from the budding starlet, Dorothea inexplicably finds a chink in her armour and presses the advantage. Tactically speaking, that's brilliant and the brunette shows cunning as well as indomitable willpower. From a personal perspective, it's infuriating._

_Byleth points to the floor to indicate where the girl's feet should be and Dorothea positions herself accordingly. Byleth observes her as she executes a series of slashes and gives her form adjustments so that she's controlling the weapon and not the other way around. When they move up to something heavier than a training sword, Dorothea balks._

_"What's the problem?" She can see the problem in the brunette's stance, of course, but whatever is blocking her mentally is beyond Byleth._

_"I'm having trouble leaning into it."_

_"You'll get used to your weapon as an extension of yourself with practice. Here." Byleth comes to stand next to her student, placing her hand on slender shoulders and shifting Dorothea bodily. "Does that feel better?"_

_"Much." Dorothea twists around and, suddenly, her front is flush with Byleth's. "I do enjoy more hands-on instruction, Professor..."_

_Byleth can't remember the last time someone has looked at her like that—with such unconcealed [interest]. It's just like Dorothea to wear her heart on her sleeve... And even more like Byleth to put up a wall to stop that from happening._

_The blue-haired woman takes an immediate step backwards, her body uncomfortably warm. /_

And even lectures aren't safe!

_/The history of Fódlan is rich and varied and oh-so boring. Byleth stifles a yawn. It doesn't help that Professor Hanneman's lectures are so very dry._

_It also doesn't help that Dorothea has shifted her chair so close that their thighs are touching. Despite the thin stocking barrier between them, Byleth can't help but fidget every time Dorothea shifts._

_"Dorothea," she hisses, trying to avoid attracting the lecturing professor's attention._

_The brunette winks. "Sorry, Professor."_

_If she'd truly been sorry, she'd cut it out, Byleth thinks sourly. Sure enough, the girl's leg brushes hers again. The innocent smile Byleth's glare is met with only serves to build her ire._

_"I can't help myself. You're so soft..."_

_She was going to throttle the little tease._

_"Is there something you wanted to add to the lecture, ladies?" Hanneman asks mildly._

_Byleth shakes her head and sinks a little lower in her seat, but Dorothea questions innocently, "But I thought the original date was 10xx, Professor Hanneman?"_

_"Now that's a topic of great discussion among scholars. Let me start with the Elysian version..."_

_A quiet groan goes through the students, Byleth included, but Dorothea just grins. /_

What is a woman to do?

Sothis shakes her head. _"It's starting to affect your performance."_

And it is. There's no denying it, as much as her pride wants to. She's more than a little frustrated and no amount of sparring will work off the excess energy buzzing around her frame.

 _"Talk to her,"_ Sothis insists. _"Something has to give."_

And, finally, Byleth relents. She'll see if she can set Dorothea straight this afternoon, after lecture.

"Dorothea. A word?"

The other students are filing out, but the ones who haven't yet taunt her good-naturedly about being in trouble. Byleth catches sight of Edelgard and Petra on their way, the former of which's hand is resting possessively on the latter's lower back. In a moment, the room is quiet and Byleth closes the door, but does not lock it.

When she turns back to the room, Dorothea is still at her desk. To the untrained eye she's the image of an obedient student, but by remaining in place, she's forcing Byleth to come to her. Not to be outplayed by her student, the blue-haired woman sits and begins grading papers. She'll let Dorothea stew for a little while before—

"What'cha up to, Professor?"

... before the brunette ruins that by approaching her desk. She doesn't seem at all concerned that she's been asked to stay behind. In fact, she's smiling.

What will it take to get through to this girl?

"Please have a seat. I'll see to you when I'm finished here," Byleth says frostily. It's a tone seldom used with students, but then this is no ordinary student.

Green eyes widen and, as her lips part, Byleth is sure Dorothea has some clever response ready. She's pleasantly surprised when she gets a meek, "Yes, Professor" instead.

A full minute ticks by with only the scratch of writing. Then another. And another. Byleth is getting near the end of her stack of papers, but is no closer to figuring out how to broach the subject of her student's behaviour.

"You've gotten this far. Now what?"

Trust Sothis to come up with a course of action and then expect her figure out the rest on her own...

It's then that Byleth notices she's being watched. A quick glance at Dorothea reveals that she's the culprit. The brunette meets her gaze unabashedly and Byleth is floored by the raw desire burning therein. It makes her head spin and she gasps audibly, her writing utensil clattering to the ground—impossibly loud in the lengthy silence.

"... Come here."

 _Ba-bump._ Her heart beat escalates with their increasing proximity. How curious.

 _Ba-bump._ There's a sway to Dorothea's hips that commands attention... And Byleth would be lying if she said her gaze isn't drawn to them.

 _Ba-bump._ That short distance across the classroom feels like an eternity, but now the brunette is standing on the other side of her desk, hands clasped.

Byleth straightens her shoulders. "Your behaviour of late has been unbefitting a teacher-student relationship. As your Professor, it's my duty to guide you along the correct path."Dorothea quirks an eyebrow, but does not retort. Byleth forges on, "That being said, I am not upset at you as I know some of the tension between us is my own fault. It takes two, as it were. I accept responsibility and apologize if there was any way I prompted or encouraged this sort of thing."

There. She's said it.

Dorothea is... Laughing. From the gut. It's not the reaction Byleth expects and her eyebrows draw together.

"I'm sorry, too, Professor." Dorothea wipes a mirthful tear from her eye as she moves around to the other side of the desk. What is she doing? The solid structure was a nice bit of distance between them. Now...

Byleth leans back in her seat as Dorothea braces her hands on its arms. There's nowhere to run this time. Part of her doesn't want to.

"You are so cute."

Then, Dorothea leans in and kisses her.

Byleth is elated, excited, nervous, and relieved—all at once. After these many months of Dorothea's teasing, she is finally acting and it feels right.

Dorothea threads her fingers through dark blue strands and Byleth shivers, the gentle pressure guiding her to tilt her head so that the brunette can deepen the kiss. She pulls away, far too quickly in Byleth's opinion, and her gaze is unfocused. Byleth imagines she's not faring much better.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that."

Byleth reaches up and pulls her back in and there are no more words after that.

...

Byleth's arse is on the edge of her desk and between her legs is Dorothea.

Dorothea has managed to remove Byleth's top and is working on the breast bindings below, her hands roaming eagerly. She's not sure if the brunette is using Thoron, but her touch is electric, sending arcs of pleasure through her frame. She wants more and Dorothea is happy to provide, their tongues dancing—awkwardly at first, but Byleth is a quick study.

She can count on one hand the number of... carnal encounters she's had and they pale in comparison to the desire Dorothea sparks in her. It threatens to consume her senses, leaving only a wonton bundle of hormones in its wake.

When Dorothea breaks away, a disappointed whimper leaves Byleth, only to melt into a quiet moan as full lips close around a pale pink nipple. That talented tongue draws circles around her areola while a free hand finds its twin and rolls it between slender fingers.

A damn has broken down below. Byleth clenches her thighs together as best she can in an effort to stem the rush of liquid heat and Dorothea reads her body language beautifully. A warm hand hitches up her skirt and draws patterns on her inner thigh over the sheer hose. It's maddeningly close to the area that demands attention and Byleth removes the thrice damned material herself so that it pools around her feet.

Dorothea grins and it's the savage smile of the cat who's caught the canary. Byleth shivers. The brunette cups her sex, rubbing firmly through the final cotton barrier and it's all Byleth can do not to cry out. To think that the lead up could feel this good... She's almost afraid of how she'll handle the real thing.

"Wait." Byleth sits up, her sex throbbing, as the girl does as she's told.

Dorothea blinks. "You've never...?"

"Just once." It's difficult to admit to the younger woman.

Dorothea bites her lip. "So cute," she repeats. "I'll be gentle."

She nudges aside the soaked fabric covering Byleth's lower lips and pushes a single finger inside, thrusting shallowly. It's only when Byleth's hips start moving that she adds a second and speeds up her pace. The feeling of being filled and stretched, the connection with someone who looks at her with such adoration... It's overwhelming. Byleth throws her arms around Dorothea, burying her face in the brunette's throat as she shudders.

She's fast approaching the limits of what she can handle, pleasure razing her senses—

***Knock, knock***

"Professor Byleth, are you in there?" The familiar voice is Cyril's. She can barely hear him over the pounding of her heart. "Lady Rhea is requesting an audience with you."

Byleth has to clear her throat before her voice resembles an even tone. "I'll be just a moment. Thank you."

The door is unlocked, she remembers. She almost prays that the unfriendly youth won't enter uninvited. Then, "Don't keep her waiting."

Dorothea swears quietly and Byleth chuckles at her murderous expression despite the way her body begs for release. They'll have to finish this another time.

...

Rhea has invited Byleth to tea.

"That's what all this fuss is about? " Sothis asks, incredulous. "Things were just getting good."

To know she witnessed the entire thing is mortifying to say the least. Byleth runs a hand through blue hair as she seats herself in an attempt to tidy it, recognizes the behaviour as a nervous tic, and stills. She has no reason to be nervous. This is just kind, beautiful Rhea, her current employer and the most powerful person in the monastery.

... Byleth begins to fidget again.

"I apologize for summoning you so suddenly, but there's a matter I wish to discuss with you."

Rhea pours tea for the both of them and nibbles delicately on a pastry. Byleth, for her part, is too anxious to partake.

"Oh?" It sounds weak to her ears, but for some reason she feels like a naughty child about to face reprimand.

"Yes. Jeralt expressed some concern about how you may be adjusting to life in the monastery."

Oh. Relief makes her sag slightly. "Things are going well. The Black Eagles are treating me like one of their own and I am grateful to them for having expedited the process."

 _"One Black Eagle in particular,"_ Sothis teases.

Rhea chuckles richly. "That's wonderful, Professor. I'm glad to hear you've gotten so close with your students."

Byleth finally sips her tea. It's delicious and soothes her nerves somewhat. "Yes. I'm glad, too."

Closer than Rhea could likely ever imagine—and closer still, if Dorothea will have her.

-End-


End file.
